kourouklidesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sparse Coding
This page contains resources about Sparse Coding and Dictionary Learning . Subfields and Concepts * Method of Optimal Directions * K-SVD * Stochastic Gradient Descent * Lagrange Dual Method * Online Dictionary Learning * Sparse Autoencoder Online Courses Video Lectures *Online Dictionary Learning for Sparse Coding by Julien Mairal - VideoLectures.Net *Compressive Sensing and Sparse Recovery by Justin Romberg (Youtube ) *Sparse Methods for Machine Learning: Theory and Algorithms by Francis R. Bach *Lecture: Introduction to Sparse Modeling Lecture Notes *Compressive sensing and Sparse optimization by Aswin C Sankaranarayanan *Sparse Coding by Ibrahim Almosallam *Lecture: Sparsity and Sparse Coding *Lecture: Dictionaries for Sparse Recovery *Lecture: Higher Order Statistics *Lecture: Why Sparse Coding Works *Lecture: Visual Recognition, Learning Features Books and Book Chapters * Bengio, Y., Goodfellow, I. J., & Courville, A. (2016). "Section 13.4: Sparse Coding". Deep Learning. MIT Press. * Hastie, T., Tibshirani, R., & Wainwright, M. (2015). "Chapter 8: Sparse Multivariate Methods". Statistical learning with sparsity: the lasso and generalizations. CRC Press. * Carmi, A. Y. (2014). Compressed Sensing and Sparse Filtering. L. Mihaylova, & S. J. Godsill (Eds.). Springer. * Rish, I., & Grabarnik, G. (2014). Sparse modeling: theory, algorithms, and applications. CRC Press. * Northoff, G. (2013). Unlocking the Brain: Volume 1: Coding (Vol. 1). Oxford University Press. * Murphy, K. P. (2012). "Chapter 13: Sparse linear models". Machine Learning: A Probabilistic Perspective. MIT Press. Scholarly Articles See References . * Zhang, H., & Xu, J. (2014). Sparse Coding on Multiple Manifold Data. In International Conference on Neural Information Processing (pp. 515-523). Springer International Publishing. * Tosic, I., & Frossard, P. (2011). Dictionary Learning. IEEE Signal Processing Magazine, 28(2), 27-38. * Mairal, J., Bach, F., Ponce, J., & Sapiro, G. (2010). Online learning for matrix factorization and sparse coding. Journal of Machine Learning Research,11(Jan), 19-60. * Rubinstein, R., Zibulevsky, M., & Elad, M. (2010). Double sparsity: Learning sparse dictionaries for sparse signal approximation. IEEE Transactions on signal processing, 58(3), 1553-1564. * Mairal, J., Ponce, J., Sapiro, G., Zisserman, A., & Bach, F. R. (2009). Supervised dictionary learning. In Advances in neural information processing systems (pp. 1033-1040). * Mairal, J., Bach, F., Ponce, J., & Sapiro, G. (2009). Online dictionary learning for sparse coding. In Proceedings of the 26th annual international conference on machine learning (pp. 689-696). ACM. * Aharon, M., Elad, M., & Bruckstein, A. (2006). K-SVD: An Algorithm for Designing Overcomplete Dictionaries for Sparse Representation. IEEE Transactions on signal processing, 54(11), 4311-4322. * Hoyer, P. O. (2004). Non-negative matrix factorization with sparseness constraints. Journal of machine learning research, 5(Nov), 1457-1469. Tutorials *UFLDL Tutorial on Sparse Autoencoder *Sparse Coding for Feature Learning *Feature Encoding for Image Representation and Recognition (ICPR 2014) *BASes for Images and Surfaces (CVPR 2014) *Dictionary Learning in Games (GDC 2014) *Dictionary Learning for Sparse Representations (ICASSP 2013) *Sparse Coding (ICCV 2013) *Sparse Coding (EECV 2012) *Multiview Feature Learning (CVPR 2012) *Sparse Coding (CVPR 2012) *Topic Models, Latent Space Models, Sparse Coding, and All That (ACL 2012) *Higher-order Feature Learning (DAGM 2011) *Feature Learning for Image Classification (ECCV 2010) *Sparse Coding and Dictionary Learning for Image Analysis (CVPR 2010) *Sparse Coding and Dictionary Learning for Image Analysis (ICCV 2009) *A Friendly Guide To Sparse Coding (2009) Software *Efficient sparse coding algorithms - MATLAB *Dictionary Learning Tools - MATLAB *KSVD/OMP- MATLAB *Matlab codes for sparse coding *SPAMS - SPArse Modeling Software *Sparse Coding using the package scikit-learn - Python *Sparse Coding using the package sciPy - Python *Predictive Sparse Decomposition - Lush *CAUSEWAY - using the CVX toolbox See also *Compressed Sensing *Dimensionality Reduction *Optimization *Deep Learning Other Resources *Google, Baidu, Dwave Systems focused on Sparse Coding for more accurate image classification and unsupervised feature learning *SMALL project - A EU-funded project on sparse models, algorithms and dictionary learning *Sparse Coding - Metacademy *Sparce Coding - Scholarpedia *Sparse Dictionary Learning - Wikipedia *Sparse Coding - Wikipedia *Sparse Approximation - Wikipedia Category:Computational Neuroscience Category:Machine Learning Category:Information Theory